Earphone and combination earphone and microphone headsets have long been provided for use in the communications field. Over extended periods of use of such devices, the weight of the signal carrying cable pulling downwardly against the user's head and ears can cause the headset to fly off the user's head and can create general discomfort. If the cable is permitted to swing freely with movement of the user's head, the discomfort and physical annoyance is further aggravated.
Various types of cable attached clip devices have been proposed in the prior art for relieving such cable imposed strain most of which have either been overly complex and expensive to manufacture or have lacked cable adjustment flexibility. One example of a prior art cable strain relief device which is relatively heavy, complex and expensive to manufacture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,069. In the aforementioned structure, a spring loaded clothing clip is combined with a separate spring loaded plunger for adjustably securing the cable to the clip.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an integral low cost, lightweight, secure and simple-to-operate cable strain relief clamp which can be readily adjusted to afford optimum operator comfort.